


A Christmas Miracle // NOMIN

by Jaemstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Fluff, JaeMin, Jaeno, M/M, Missing, bxb - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemstar/pseuds/Jaemstar
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are best friends.Jaemin tells Jeno everything, but Jeno doesn't.But Jaemin is okay with that. As long as Jeno is right beside him, it's all gonna be okay.Until one day, Jeno disappeared.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin has a Grandpa that lives alone, far away from the city where Jaemin lives.

Jaemin’s Grandpa felt lonely, so he pays this one young gardener boy _[who was suppose to take care of his plants and flowers only]_ to take care of him, his house, and live with him so that he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

It was a routine, that Jaemin visits his Grandpa on holidays.

One day on **_New Years Eve 2012_** , he met Jeno the gardener boy when he came visit his Grandpa. Since they’re on the same age, they get along pretty well.

Jeno and Jaemin got closer and closer since that day. It turned out to be something more.

Jaemin knew he liked Jeno, but not what the boy feel towards him. So Jaemin decides to just focus to finish his school first, and then he can graduate high school and move in with his Grandpa  ~~and Jeno.~~

 _He can talk about his feelings until then._ Jaemin thought.

All this time they knew each other, Jaemin never knew about Jeno’s past, or Jeno’s fullname, or where he came from, where his family lives, why did he accept his Grandpa’s offer, even his birthday.

Jaemin knew nothing.

Jaemin wanted to get to know about Jeno more, but the boy just avoids every questions. Saying he doesn’t wanna talk about it. Jaemin is indeed curious, but he don’t want to force Jeno.

 _At least he’s here for me._ Jaemin said that to himself everyday.

On the other way around, Jeno knows everything about Jaemin, literally. Everything, about a boy named Na Jaemin.

Jeno didn’t have any social medias. He only has one small phone just to text or call Jaemin if he went back home. Jeno can’t even stick to one phone number. So Jaemin must save thousands of numbers under Jeno’s name, didn’t know which one Jeno would use to contact him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was _**August 14th 2016.**_

Yesterday was Jaemin’s 17thbirthday. He celebrated it with his Grandpa and Jeno and it was the best birthday that Jaemin ever had. Jaemin smiled at the memories from yesterday.

Right now, he just arrived home. It was a total 1 hour plane and 4 hour car ride from his Grandpa’s house.

It was a long ~~ass~~ ride, so Jaemin just want to sleep it out when he got a call from Jeno. 

 

 

_**That his Grandpa, passed away.** _

 

 

Jaemin didn’t know what to do except crying. He can’t believe his ears. His Grandpa was just doing fine when he left, he was waving his hands and smiling to him this morning when he was leaving. They even celebrate his birthday yesterday.

 _Oh God why must it be today? Must it a day after my birthday?_ Jaemin whispered while crying.

_**Pain.** _

Jaemin only felt pain in his chest. 

He told his Mom about the heart-breaking news while crying his heart out. And on that instance, they flew to where Jaemin’s Grandpa lives.

 

Jaemin never talked to Jeno once he arrived. Because he never left his Mom’s side, still crying. 

He never saw Jeno anyways, only that one time.

When his Grandpa was buried. He was there, crying too.

Jaemin was going to come up to Jeno and calm him down or maybe cried together and calm each other out. But he didn’t know why, he decided not to do it at the time.

 

And now, he regretted his decision. So much.

 

Because after that, Jeno was never in sight. Jaemin doesn’t know where Jeno went. When technically, he was suppose to be in his Grandpa’s house because he lives there.

Jaemin called him, texted him, thousand times. But Jeno didn't answer. 

So Jaemin decided to just barged into Jeno’s bedroom to see if he’s there.

 

But what he saw, was an empty room.

 

Jeno’s clothes and belongings was nowhere to be seen.

Jaemin panicked and searched the whole house, even the whole neighborhood. But he found nothing.

 

Jaemin then realized, he just lost 2 people he love the most that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave some kudos to support me writing :* and prepare yourself for the next chapter guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter :'(

_**December 22nd, 2018.** _

 

Christmas is coming and Jaemin is still asking himself where tf did Jeno went.

It’s like, he’s vanished from this world.

After the day Jeno went missing, Jaemin had never even once stop looking for Jeno. He still asking people around about Jeno where or when did they last saw him, but no one knew.

Jaemin thought the problem was solved when finally, his Mom told him that he found Jeno’s [maybe] Aunt number from his Grandpa’s phone. So they called her to ask about Jeno.

But what Jeno’s Aunt said was just another dead end.

 

**“Jeno never came home after he said he was going to work for your Grandpa. He never called, he even told us to not go visit him there.”**

 

**“But why?”** Jaemin asked.

 

**“I always knew he thought himself as a burden living with me after his parent’s divorced and my sister just left him to me. But I never even once think about that, I love him so much just like my own son. I never thought he’d leave like this. I’m sorry Jaemin, but I can’t help much.”**

 

**“It’s okay.”**

 

* * *

 

_*THIS IS SOME FLASHBACK'S OF NOMIN MOMENT'S*_  

 

**_(1)_ **

**_Typical Jaemin, he would always got hungry in the middle of the night and just texted Jeno to bring him some food. Jeno would just answer a simple "Okay wait there." and they would end up eating while watching movies in the living room, not caring if Grandpa woke up because of them. Naughty kids._ **

 

**_(2)_ **

_**One time, Jaemin asked about what Jeno would want to do in the future and Jeno said "I wanted to be like this with you, just like this. Forever." While smiling and holding his hand which makes Jaemin turned so red.** _

 

_**(3)** _

_**Jaemin was having a bad day that night and decides to watch a movie alone since Jeno already asleep. Then Jeno got out from his room asking what's wrong and just cuddle all night. Sometimes they went for a late night walk too, side by side, and holding hands.** _

 

_**(4)** _

**_They knew each other for the first time back in 2012. They’ve known each other for so long now and Jaemin still doesn’t now anything about Jeno. Jaemin once asked when’s his birthday is which the boy answered "Not yet." and changed the topic so quick._ **

**_That sometimes makes Jaemin wonder. Does he even meant something to Jeno?_ **

 

**_(5)_ **

**_Back to when’s the last time they talk, is when they celebrate Jaemin’s birthday before his Grandpa passed away. Jaemin was asking Jeno for a gift that time and Jeno suddenly hugs him tight saying "My gift for you, is me being here by your side and Grandpa’s." That was the best thing he ever heard._ **

**_Oh little did he knew, it was just a lie._ **

 

_*FLASHBACK END'S*_

 

* * *

 

 

2 more days till Christmas and it’s snowing so hard.

Jaemin is on his way home after finishing his last assignment for College break. Everywhere his eyes looked, all he see is white, everything is covered with  ~~ice~~ snow. Even his favorite red beanie has turned into white. Jaemin was in a rush so he ran, untill he fell on his back shouting cursed words at the one who’s making him fall.

His back hurts so bad. 

The person help's Jaemin stand up and then ran away without saying sorry and before Jaemin started shouting cursed words at the person again, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Jaemin shook his head with anger all over his face and he saw a boy with a mask and a beanie in front of him. Asking if he’s alright. Jaemin just answered a simple "No." and then proceeds to run.

While running, Jaemin felt there’s something odd about that boy.

Jaemin snapped when he just realized it was the voice he misses so much.

The voice that he never get to hear for 2 years.

He believe that it was Jeno’s voice, so he looked back trying to find the boy. But he saw no one there.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Christmas morning.

Jaemin never saw that boy ~~Jeno~~ again ever since.

Jaemin woke up with all his big happy family already gathered in the living room, opening presents. Jaemin smiled at the sight, wished Grandpa and maybe, Jeno would be here to join them. It would be the best Christmas ever.

_But oh well, it's just another dream._ Jaemin thought.

Jaemin took one small box that had his name written on it. He opened it and saw a small note.

 

**‘You already found me, now come here.'**

 

Jaemin frowned at the note. There’s no sign or anything, just a handwrit—

 

**_Then it hits him._ **

 

Jaemin’s eyes turned wide, he suddenly took his coat and ran out of his house with heart beating fast not caring about his clothes, his hair, his face or anything right now.

All he think about now is only one.

 

**Jeno.**

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin is now standing where he saw Jeno last time, there’s no one there.

_Is this some sort of prank? Is the note not from Jeno? Is Jeno even here? Is this the place he meant?_ Jaemin thought.

His body trembles because of the cold air and his one layer coat with only a thin pajamas inside. Jaemin hugs himself.

 

Suddenly a jacket wrapped around Jaemin's shoulders making him jumped in reflex and turned.

There, he saw the boy he’s been looking for.

Jaemin just suddenly burst into tears looking at Jeno in front of him.

He touched his cheeks.

 

**"Is this real? Please tell me it’s real. Please Jeno." J** eno wipes the tears off Jaemin’s face and smiled.

 

**"It’s real, i’m here now."**

 

**"Why Jeno? Why'd you leave me for fucking 2 years?! I l-lost Grandpa that day and i-i thought i lost you too. I hate y-you Jeno, i hate you b-but i love you too so fucking much. I-it hurts, it hurts so bad. P-please ma-make it stop. Please Jeno."** Jaemin throwing punches on Jeno's chest while sobbing so hard. Jeno just let's him. He know it's what he deserves.

 

**"I’m sorry Nana, i'm so sorry. It's okay, just hit me if it's makes you feel better. I love you so much Nana, so so much."** And with that, Jaemin starts to cry even harder. Jeno kissed Jaemin's forehead and hugs him tight whispering the word sorry over and over again.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re now at Jaemin’s house, chilling in front of the fireplace. Jeno just explained everything, starting from how that note got into the present in Jaemin’s house and why did he disappear for 2 years.

It was like this.

 

_*FLASHBACK ON*_

 

_Jeno knew he liked Jaemin, love even. He knew it for sure, he already talked about it with Jaemin’s Grandpa, and what he said was what made him disappear._

_**"You know, Jaemin is my favorite and i love him and cherish his life so much. So if you want to be with him, you have to finish your study first. I always wanted Jaemin to be with someone who is successful. If you want,  i’ll pay for your college. You can study and have a degree, then i'll allow you to be with Jaemin. Can you do it?"** Jaemin’s grandpa made an offer to Jeno which Jeno hesitates at first because he doesn't want to leave the old man in front of him. He must take care of him._

_Jaemin’s grandpa gave him some time to think about it. Until the day he passed away._

_Jaemin’s mother came up to him when he was crying his heart out, she told Jeno that his dad already told her about his offer for Jeno and asked if Jeno really want's to be with his son, he needs to do what Jaemin’s Grandpa has told him to._

_So after that day, Jeno went straight to the airport to continue his study, not saying anything to Jaemin. He need to focus studying, for Jaemin. Just as he promise to Grandpa._

 

_*FLASHBACK OFF*_

 

All this time, Jaemin's Mom knew where Jeno went. She knew it all along and even helped Jeno arranged this surprise for him. Jaemin feels like a fool now.

 

**"If that’s the reason, then why won’t you talk about your past to me? I didn’t even know your fucking name! Even your birthday Jeno for fuck's sake."** Jaemin start hitting Jeno's arms again. Jeno just laughed at the sight. He finally can see his Nana in front of him, he can finally hold him and never let go.

 

**"It’s just that, i don’t want you to pity me about my broken family and all. My parent's left me, thought maybe you'll do too."** Jeno said, caressing his hand on Jaemin's hair.

 

Jaemin then hugged Jeno tight and Jeno hugged back.  **"I would never do that to you Jeno, you know me."**

 

**"I know baby."** Jaemin blushed at the nickname.

 

**"Lee Jeno."** He said suddenly, making Jaemin releasing the hug in confusion.

 

**"What?"**  Jaemin asked.

 

**"My name, it’s Lee Jeno. And my birthday is on April 23rd."**

 

**"Lee... i like the sound of that."** Jaemin hugged Jeno again.

 

**"Isn't it better if it’s Lee Jaemin?"** Jeno teased while leaving small kisses on Jaemin's head that's on his chest.

 

**"LEE JENO!"** Jaemin's shouted with face turned red and Jeno never laughed so hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin never believed in the magic that Christmas Day holds. He never been excited about that day either.

 

But that day has changed Jaemin’s point of view.

 

He loves Christmas more than ever, and he now believes that

 

**Christmas Miracle is real.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, never thought it would be a long ass chapter. But thank you for reading everyone! You could give me some new nomin fic ideas on my cc or dm me on twitter! It's @/moonlitejae. Thank you and Merry Christmas everyone :*

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone... thank you for reading this fic! This is my first fic in AO3 so could you maybe give me kudos? You could give me some new nomin fic ideas on my cc or dm me on twitter! It's @/moonlitejae. Thank you and Merry Christmas everyone :*


End file.
